Angel's Love
by GoSuKi-Chan
Summary: KradxDark! My Favorite Couple!


Woow..I was so very busy doing my studies, that I don't have time to make stories now..Well my 6th fan fiction is here, and it's all about KradxDark! Haha!

* * *

There was a school named "Angel's Wings School", this is where all Angels are trained to use their wings, and makes them able to fly up into the sky. They were 2 students, they were so popular in this school, many girls have a crush on them.

This students are the first ones who knows how to use their wings without any tutorials or by the help of the teachers. The two students were names as "Krad" and "Dark".

Krad is also called as the homicidal blonde, which means "Attractive blonde", Krad has white wings, fairly tall, handsome, and a long hair but he ponytails it upward, and a golden eyes. He also had a slight sensitive attitude and a bit grouchy. Many girls wanted to touch his hair because they wanted to make it more awesome and stylish, but Krad doesn't wants them to touch his hair.

Dark, this man likes woman and always kiss them and tell them that that kiss was just his greetings. Dark has black wings, violet eyes and a slight violet hair. Dark is the opposite of Krad, many girls wanted to date both of them but they always refuse, because they have to do some trainings at the school.

So, the day starts.

* * *

/ Dark's Room /

RIINNNG! RIIINNNNGG!

Dark slammed the alarm clock into the wall, and rubs his eyes with a yawn released onto his mouth. He deeply sighed, and goes in to the bathroom. He washed his face twice and brushed his hair and put some gel to make it more cool.

"Your awesome today Dark!" he said while looking to the mirror.

* * *

/ Krad's Room /

The blonde boy opened his eyes slowly, and does a sitting position on his bed. He stretched his body with a big yawn, he wanted to sleep again but he remembered that students were waiting for him in the school. So, he stands up and brushes his hair and ponytails is upward, he changed his P-J's into his normal clothes then he slowly flapped his wings and do some exercises.

"I better get going now..i guess" Krad said to himself and flies into sky.

While flying, Krad and Dark saw each other. The stopped for a while, and starred to each other for 2 minutes.

"Hey there Krad." Dark smiled at him.

"You look..a little..happy." Krad said while looking away.

"Hey, you okay?..or your thinking abo-"

"Nobody cares about that!" Krad shouted and flies straight to the school.

"What's..with him?" Dark sighed and flies to the school.

Krad who was really depressed, landed down the ground floor slowly. The girls were looking at him wondering what's wrong, then he quickly walks to the direction where the classroom was. He slammed the door, and looks at the window.

"That..bastard.." A tear fell into the cheeks of the blonde boy.

"..Krad? are you here?" Dark slowly opened the room, he saw Krad standing infront of the window. He slowly walks beside him and tries to comfort him. Krad sighed and wipe some of the tears, he looked at Dark.

"Time to go teach the students.." Krad said with a slight smile in his face.

"Right.." Dark sighed and followed Krad to the training room.

* * *

/ Training Room /

"Krad! Dark! You're a bit late today!" The other trainer said.

"Sorry about that." Krad replied.

"No time for wasting time! Students group yourself into 5! Now!" Dark shouted while the students starts grouping.

They have 30 students, so each of them has 10 students to train how to fly. The three leaders goes to some high building, so there they will start to train the students. The three leaders starts flying to the center while holding a microphone.

"Wings open!" said the 3 leaders.

"In the count of 3 you all have to jump from the building your standing on understand?" Krad said.

"Un!" said the students.

"Okay! In the count of 3, 1!" The students starts to kneel down a bit.

"2!" Wings ready.

"3!" Student's jumped.

"Flap your wings! Don't be afraid! Be brave! Or you will lose your concentration!" Dark shouted.

All the students were concentrating even if they were a little nervous, they keep flapping their wings, and the leaders still doing their job. Dark saw one student who was very determined to fly.

One student was very nervous about flying, so the boy lost his concentration and starts falling fast, Krad saw that boy and flies towards him. Krad grabbed the boy, and landed carefully into the ground.

"What the heck are you doing?! Letting yourself die?!" Krad shouted at the boy.

"I-I'm..sorry, im not really..use to this stuff.." the boy said while shaking.

"Hey Krad, calm down! Your letting the boy shake." Dark said.

Krad lend out a _Tsk _and walks away, Dark apologize to the boy for Krad and followed Krad whenever he was going. The blonde boy noticed that Dark was following him, He quickly flies up to the sky, Dark is still following him.

"Stop following me will ya?!" Krad shouted.

"No!" Dark said, the violet hair quickly goes infront of the blonde boy and hugs him.

"I will never let you go Krad!" Krad's eyes went open.

"Don't you know that I!..that I love you.." Dark said and gave Krad a slight kiss on the lips. The blonde boy blushed, and pushed Dark away. Krad touched his lips and flies away from Dark, inside him he was really happy.

* * *

I'm going to make more :D


End file.
